Lost
by LaTraviata
Summary: Bella and Edward share a nice moment away from the chaos of wedding planning. ExB Post-Eclipse. Fluff.


**Lost**

**Alright so this is just a random idea I was thinking of, and im taking a study break right now so I decided to write it.**

**I was listening to Lost by Michael Buble while writing this, I suggest you take a listen while you read or you might not really understand.  
**

**Summary: Bella and Edward are sharing a relaxing night away from the chaos of planning a wedding.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I let out a deep sigh of satisfaction and contentment as I felt the cold, but comforting, arms tighten just a fraction around me, still being careful not to harm me in any way of course. I snuggled as deep as possible into his chest, revelling in the rare moment of peace I was finally getting. I kept my eyes closed, opting to just feel instead of see, and felt him lay his head down on mine, breathing in my fragrance. These past few weeks had been crazy, what with the wedding planning, among the other events coming up in the near future, and the constant stress was finally taking its toll on me, as proved by my near collapse this morning.

Of course, I knew there was a reason I loved Edward so much, because he had firmly insisted that I be given time to de-stress before I caused myself damage. Everyone had finally seen how much this was affecting me and had agreed that it was probably best for me to relax.

"Bella?" I heard my favourite voice in the world ask.

"Mm?" I replied without opening in my eyes, deciding to just listen to the sound of his voice instead.

"Your not alone you know." He said quietly.

_What?_ What did that mean? Of course I knew I wasn't alone, was he going crazy? I opened my eyes and looked up, straight into his impossibly light butterscotch ones, trying to decipher his emotions, but failing to as he was ultimately skilled in hiding them.

"What do you mean Edward?" I asked, "I know that."

"I know Bella, I just wanted you to know that it may feel as if you are receiving all the stress and pressure for everything coming up these days. I don't want you to feel as if you're alone, because your not." He stated, some of the sadness finally seeping through his piercing gaze.

My heart swelled at his words. Did he think I thought that? I mean I knew that as the bride, most of the decisions were up to me, well when Alice let me decide that was, but he had been by my side no matter what, being there for me even if he wasn't part of the decision making. Even though this wedding had turned into something for ME more than the something for HIM it had initially been before he had turned the decision to me after the battle, he was still just as into it as he had ever been. I quickly realized that Edward was still waiting for me to answer, probably thinking I was rethinking his involvement now that he had mentioned it.

"Oh Edward! Are you kidding?" I quickly exclaimed, "Of course I don't think I'm alone. Even if you don't make the decisions, just being there for me, holding my hand, is enough for me. To know that you'll sit through all the wedding stuff for me is amazing."

A sheepish smile broke out on his face, my own mirroring it.

"Do you know how much I love you?" He asked, "I love you so much it hurts. I don't know how many times I'll say this before you get annoyed, but I still can't believe you chose me. I will never take advantage of that fact, I will treasure you for the rest of my existence. I know that I have protested changing you, but I think I finally realize how much I need you around me to function. _I need you forever_."

My heart swelled at his confession, and instead of answering I flipped around in his arms and surprised him by kissing him square on the mouth. Instead of his usual pulling back, he eagerly responded, Pulling me onto his lap so that I was straddling him with my legs wrapped around his waste. My fingers threaded through his impossibly soft hair, massaging his scalp while he lightly trailed his fingers up and down my sides, brushing the bare skin where my shirt had ridden up. Once I finally needed to breath I pulled back, resting my forehead against his to catch my breath. I caught him by surprise again by sharply taking his head between my hands.

"Edward, a wise, brave, handsome man once said, " I started and then looked directly into his eyes,

"You are not alone."

* * *

**And there it is.**

**Probably sucks, I wrote this in no time at all, lost my idea halfway through and made up some stuff !**

**Hope you like it!**


End file.
